


Incomplete

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mention!Lusoo, Mention!kaisoo, Multi, Psychological Drama, Slight!Hunhan - Freeform, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O que é melhor? Sofrer por amar alguém de forma tão obcecada ou sofrer por não saber o que sente e por que o sente?Luhan escolheu a segunda opção. As lacunas em suas memórias impossibilitavam que ele se lembrasse, porém no fundo ele sabia que tinha algo ali; algo tão querido e amado por si, algo que era todo o seu mundo, algo que o destruiu a ponto dele precisar ocultar tudo sobre para que não tivesse que lidar com essa angústia. Mas isso sempre permaneceria ali até que alguém retirasse essas lacunas e trouxesse toda a dor de volta, quase levando Luhan a loucura.[XIUHAN] [ANGST]





	1. Nadando em um oceano completamente sozinho

**Author's Note:**

> Esta história é extremamente importante para mim. Foi a primeira da categoria EXO que eu escrevi e foi uma das que mais me dediquei.  
Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu amo ela.

**Atualmente**

Os fogos de artifícios estouravam um atrás do outro, enchendo o céu com faíscas coloridas em formatos diversificados. As crianças olhavam fascinadas o belo show de cores que pintava o negro límpido, enquanto os adultos se ocupavam em deliciarem com o champanhe e em riem com alegria pelo ano que começava.

Dentro do salão praticamente vazio, a música alta ainda tocava. Mas o estrondo dos fogos e das pessoas animadas a ocultava, sendo quase impossível que ela fosse ouvida em meio a tanto barulho. 

LuHan, que antes da meia-noite era uma das pessoas mais entusiasmadas dali, agora sentava-se quieto em sua cadeira, acompanhado apenas dos enfeites da festa e da sua taça de champanhe pela metade.

Não pensava em nada específico. Sua cabeça tornou-se vazia no instante que o ponteiro do grande relógio sobre o palco começou a se aproximar do doze. Tentou pensar nos colegas se divertindo lá fora, tentou pensar na bela moça que o acompanhara até ali, tentou pensar em sua família. Mas não conseguia. Sua mente bloqueava _a coisa _que ela mais queria pensar e _aquilo _bloqueava qualquer outra que ele pudesse usar para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Riu em deboche de si mesmo.

Aquela era realmente a pior forma de tortura que ele poderia causar em si, e nem ao menos queria isso. Contudo, ele era o culpado, não? Sim, era tudo culpa dele. Afinal, estava assim porque foi trouxa e se deixou dominar. Então, agora deveria enfrentar as consequências.

Era justo, ele merecia isso.

Se sentia perdido no fundo do oceano escuro e gelado. Não ouvia nada além do som de si mesmo se movimentando nas águas negras, não sentia nada além do frio o envolvendo, não queria nada além de sair dali. Sabia que se continuasse se debatendo para tentar emergir, iria afundar mais e mais até que fosse difícil voltar. Por isso, parou de tentar pensar em algo e deixou o vazio total dominar sua mente. Ficaria parado no fundo do oceano até que tivesse energia o suficiente para voltar a margem.

Não precisou.

Antes que tivesse que esperar suas forças voltarem para não afundar mais na escuridão da própria mente, LuHan foi trazido de volta pela mão de Yixing a tocar-lhe o ombro.

— Han... — Chamou o mais novo, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao outro — Você está bem? — Perguntou preocupado, encarando o mais velho como se tentasse lê-lo.

— Sim, sim. Estou bem! — LuHan forçou-se a dizer, modelando seu melhor sorriso falso para o amigo — Apenas não estou acreditando que o ano já acabou. Passou tão rápido... — comentou bebericando sua bebida.

— É, nem eu... — Yixing suspirou pensativo. 

Estava relembrando das tantas coisas que fizeram no ano passado. Pareciam ser tão poucas, como se todo o trabalho duro fosse resumido pela metade e os dias desaparecessem. 

— E pensar que em duas semanas voltaremos pra Coreia... — Deu uma pausa, incerto se deveria ou não perguntar o que queria tanto perguntar a semana inteira para LuHan — ... Falando nisso, como você está?

— Eu? Como assim? Não poderia estar mais feliz! — Mentiu, terminando em um gole só o restante do líquido borbulhante em sua taça — Estou com saudades da comida e do pessoal da empresa também. Eles são muito legais.

— Se você diz... — Deu de ombros após encarar o mais velho por um tempo. Esperava que o amigo desistisse da mentira e desabafa se depois de anos, mas acabou desistindo ele mesmo ao ver que não iria acontecer tão cedo. 

Não iria insistir no assunto. Se LuHan não pretendia se abrir, não iria forçar mais. Não queria piorar as coisas, e também havia prometido ao amigo que nunca mais iria ser direto em suas perguntas sobre _aquele assunto_.

— Vamos para fora, você deixou Sohee sozinha.

Os dois se levantaram sincronicamente e encaminharam-se para a sacada, juntando-se aos outros atores e atrizes para comemorar a passagem de ano.

Já era meia-noite e dez, no entanto, o ânimo das pessoas continuava como se o relógio tivesse acabado de dar as três badaladas. A varanda estava quase vazia, os homens e mulheres que antes estavam ali desceram as escadas e foram se divertir na praia. Yixing chamou uma jovem mulher e juntos foram contemplar o mar mais de perto, ao passo que Luhan foi até o parapeito e se uniu a uma moça que, quando o viu ao seu lado, agarrou-lhe o braço e ficou junto a ele a admirar a paisagem iluminada pelo show de fogos. 

Pronto.

Por ora, não teria problemas com os pensamentos indesejados. 


	2. Rostos distantes sem nenhum destino

**3 anos atrás**

A noite estava tão fria que LuHan não conseguia mais sentir as pontas dos dedos. Não se encontrava nem há dez minutos fora do aquecedor do prédio, mas já sabia que provavelmente ficaria resfriado por causa do vento gélido de encontro a sua face quente, quase dando-lhe um choque térmico. Vestia moletom grosso por sobre o suéter e um gorro preto na cabeça, porém ainda era afetado pelo inverno. E ele estava só no começo, logo a temperatura iria cair mais e mais.

Quando finalmente chegou ao carro, entrou e no mesmo instante ligou o aquecedor. Não demorou muito e já estava mais aquecido, sentindo os dedos formigarem quando a sensibilidade voltou a eles. Antes de partir, sentiu o celular vibrar em seu bolso e rapidamente o pegou, animando-se ao abrir a caixa de mensagem e encontrar uma de “Baozi”.

Lendo que o namorado o esperava em seu apartamento, um grande sorriso adornou os lábios do chinês. Apenas a promíscua de ver o outro depois de um longo e cansativo dia de trabalho já o deixava bem-disposto novamente. Nada seria mais reconfortante que abraçar Minseok e senti-lo afundar a cara rechonchuda em seu pescoço como ele sempre fazia — principalmente nesse clima, já que o amante gostava de calor humano no frio.

Imediatamente LuHan apressou-se em voltar para casa, agradecendo por passar da uma da manhã e não ter muito trânsito para atrapalhá-lo no caminho. Quando chegou, estacionou o carro em sua vaga e chamou o elevador. Tudo bem rápido, porque sentia que cada minuto perdido era um desperdício já que poderia — e, em sua mente, deveria — estar debaixo do edredom abraçado a Minseok. Geralmente subia as escadas, tentando se exercitar sempre que tinha a chance. Porém, desta vez estava ansioso demais em rever Minseok depois de quase uma longa semana para pensar nisso. 

Não queria mais perder tempo. Pegou o elevador, que estava no térreo, e subiu para o sétimo andar. 

Ainda dentro do elevador, começou a procurar as chaves em sua mochila para que quando chegasse em frente à porta, só a abrisse de uma vez. E assim o fez, entrando no local com um grande sorriso de empolgação, tendo novamente um choque térmico devido ao calor do apartamento.

Nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de trancar a porta a chave. Correu até a sala de estar e foi diretamente ao sofá, esperando encontrar Minseok esparramado de qualquer jeito pelo móvel, conversando com Yixing pelo _Kakao Talk_ — não que o outro chinês fosse o único amigo do coreano, mas LuHan se iludia para não sentir ciúmes dos outros amigos do amante —, enquanto acariciava um dos gatos deitado sobre sua barriga.

Ele não estava lá.

Deixou a mochila sobre a mesa de centro e foi até a cozinha, não encontrando ninguém além do gato laranja parecendo meditar sobre a cadeira próxima ao balcão. Foi à lavanderia e nada. Por fim, resolveu ir ao quarto e assim que chegou, se deparou com a silhueta gorduchinha do namorado.

LuHan o abraçou prontamente, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura de Minseok, o trazendo mais para si e aconchegando sua cabeça no ombro do coreano.

— Senti tanto a sua falta... — Sussurrou para o outro. O apertava de forma possessiva em seus braços, sentindo a camada de suas roupas atrapalhar o contato mais direto entre eles.

Sem dizer nada, Minseok se separou do chinês e virou-se para ele, que logo acendeu a luz do cômodo, exibindo um belo sorriso e olhos brilhantes ao ver o rosto do homem que tanto amava. Estava tão feliz que nem ao menos percebeu a maleta e a mochila preta sobre a cama.

— LuHan... eu quero terminar — Minseok anunciou de repente, encarando o mais novo inexpressivamente.

Assim que ouviu as palavras, o sorriso do ator se desfez, trazendo uma face de confusão. Esperou que o coreano começasse a rir, mas este permaneceu com a expressão firme, fazendo o peito de Lu Han arder em uma pontada forte. 

— O quê? — Inquiriu com a voz trêmula, desejando que tivesse ouvido mal.

— Eu estou terminando com você. — O coreano repetiu ao cruzar os braços rente ao peito, o rosto sério a colocar segurança em suas palavras objetivas.

— Por... quê?

— Não está dando certo. — Explicou Minseok, subindo e descendo os ombros em desinteresse. Em seguida ele deu às costas e foi até a cama, recolhendo suas coisas pronto para partir.

— E-Eu... Eu fiz a-alguma coisa? — LuHan questionou assustado, quebrando a distância entre eles ao sentir o pânico tomar conta de si.

Sua mente estava completamente em branco, tal como se uma bolha em seu cérebro bloqueasse tudo, incluindo sua concepção sobre o que estava fazendo e o que falava. Não conseguia sequer raciocinar direito.

Por que Minseok queria terminar? Estavam indo tão bem. O que ele fez?

Não conseguia pensar em _nada_.

— Por favor, me diga o que eu fiz e eu prometo que nunca mais farei isso. — Insistiu, ajoelhando-se ao chão, uma bola de ar se formando em sua garganta para dificultar sua respiração e fala — Por favor, me desculpa, Minseok.

— Não, você não fez nada... Eu apenas não quero mais essa relação. — Contestou, indo até a porta, evitando olhar o homem mais novo implorando apavorado — Estou cansado dela. 

— Pelo menos ainda podemos ser amigos, não é? — Lu Han perguntou esperançoso. 

Aceitava a decisão do mais velho, tinha medo que esse o odiasse por persistir. Podia perder Minseok como namorado, aguentaria isso. O problema seria perdê-lo como amigo. Não suportaria. Precisava ter algum tipo de ligação com ele, nem que seja como amigos ou colegas de mensagens. Só precisava ter o Minseok em sua vida de alguma forma. 

O que seria dele sem? Não conseguia nem imaginar, não queria ter que imaginar.

Era doloroso demais.

— Podemos fingir que nunca tivemos essa relação caso você deseje assim! — Sugeriu, se levantando cambaleante, sorrindo suplicante pela aceitação do outro — Nunca mais irei tocar no assunto, eu prometo.

— Não. — Minseok disse rispidamente sem olhar para o outro, provocando uma pontada mais forte ainda no peito do chinês, o fazendo recuar.

— Por quê? Eu prometo que voltaremos a ser como éramos. Eu juro! — A voz de LuHan, assim como seu corpo, tremia em desespero. Sua garganta queimava com a vontade de chorar juntamente com as mãos suando frio, a bola de ar o sufocando aos poucos.

O que estava acontecendo? Estavam tão bem da última vez que se viram. O máximo que tiveram foi uma discussãozinha boba que logo foi esquecida por ambos, nada que levasse a isso. Nunca tiveram nada que levasse a isso. 

Se o Minseok estivesse a brincar com ele, não era engraçado. 

Não era nada engraçado.

— Eu não quero ser seu amigo. — O mais velho retrucou impassível a cara chorosa do homem à sua frente. 

Foi como um baque em Lu Han. Um tapa na cara que o deixou sem chão, incapaz de assimilar qualquer coisa que viesse em seguida. 

— Adeus, Lu Han. — Antes que o chinês conseguisse dizer mais alguma coisa, Minseok o abandonou. Foi embora do apartamento e da vida de LuHan.

Sozinho, o chinês ficou estático no centro do quarto, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto. 

Não conseguia se obrigar a ir atrás de Minseok. O coreano não queria isso, ele não queria mais nada com o chinês. Por isso, não iria atrás dele. Não iria irritá-lo, não queria que ele o odiasse por insistir, se forçar sobre ele. Já bastava tudo isso, se fosse odiado por ele ainda...

O conheceu aos nove anos de idade. Desde então eles sempre foram amigos, até mesmo quando LuHan voltou para a China e ficaram cinco anos afastados. Mas estes anos só serviram para que ele criasse um grande desejo de rever o amigo e quando isso aconteceu, Minseok tornou-se seu primeiro amor, sua vida, sua completa obsessão.

Não vivia mais apenas por si mesmo, vivia também por Minseok — talvez mais por ele que por si mesmo. 

Igual a qualquer outra pessoa, ele tinha seus sonhos para o futuro. Contudo, todos eles envolviam o mais velho ao seu lado, para sempre ao seu lado. Portanto, ao perceber que não o teria mais, foi como se alguém o desligasse da tomada.

Ele não era capaz de saber como prosseguir a partir daí.

E foi por essa razão que naquele momento LuHan criou uma lacuna em sua cabeça que escondeu todas suas memórias com Minseok. Desde o dia que se conheceram ao atual momento. Ao invés de se deixar sofrer, preferiu fingir que os dois nunca tivessem se conhecido. 

Sem suas lembranças e seus sentimentos, poderia continuar sua vida. 

O que restou foi apenas um estranho vazio em seu peito e os momentos que não envolviam Minseok. Todos bem longe daquele país.

— Acho que voltarei para a China...


End file.
